A conventional computer can access and display data in an Internet using a software called browser. The conventional computer also can open a file application and store data in a file.
The data on the browser can be transported to a word processing software or the like. Then a user can add an annotation to the browsed data on the word processing software or the like. The conventional computer can also send the browsed data as it is or with adding an annotation to other computer.
In the above conventional computer, however, the user must specify a folder and a file name for saving the browsed data. The user must open respective applications to save, make an annotation, and send the data. Therefore, the user has to perform complex operations to save the browsed data, make an annotation therein, and send the browsed or annotated data to other computer.